Green Rain
by Uchiha Rii
Summary: Perjuangan kelas 11.2 dengan seorang guru killer. EXO CAST, Fanfic terakhir. RnR?


Green Rain

ANNYEONGG! AUTHOR BALIK LAGIII *gaada yang nanya(?)* xD maaf semuanya, author kayanya bakal hiatusin FF angel dan bad boy deh, habis author lagi krisis ide sedih(?) maapkan author sekali lagi readers hikss mianhae, gomenasai T^T tapi sebagai gantinya author buat FF baru YEAY *dihajar masa* wkwk xD oke semuanya, happy read^^

Disclaimer© not meee T^T

Cast: EXO, other cast xD

Summary: Kita bisa, dan kita harus mampu.

GREEN RAIN~~~

New Teacher?

Tap..Tap…Tap..

Suara langkah seorang pria terdengar di sepanjang koridor kelas, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan mata bulat besar, berjalan dengan penuh wibawa. Ia membawa beberapa buku dan alat tulis di hari pertamanya mengajar. Ia tampak terus berjalan dan sampailah ia di sebuah kelas.

11.2

Kelas pembuat onar, dengan tingkah anak-anak yang diluar batas normal.

SREKK

Pintu kelas ia buka, ia melangkahkan kaki dan memasuki kelas tersebut. Ia memandang sekeliling. Meja yang berantakan, kertas yang berserakan, coretan yang memenuhi meja maupun papan tulis, dan… anak-anak yang asyik dengan dunia sendiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mengeluarkan senjata andalan bagi anak-anaknya. Sebuah senjata api.

DOR!

Semua anak berteriak saat Choi Minho, menembakkan peluru dari senjata api tersebut. Ia kemudian menatap satu per satu anak-anak di dalam ruangan. Wajah mereka memucat dan menatap horror ke arahnya, ia menyimpan senjata api tersebut dan menyeringai ke arah mereka.

" Aku Choi Minho, guru kalian dan wali kelas kalian. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama denganku" ujarnya tenang. Ia mengambil buku sejarah miliknya, dan menatap anak-anak lagi. Seorang anak tampak tidur di dalam kelasnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia berjalan melewati para murid lalu...

Hening..

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Ia berjalan ke bangku anak yang tertidur itu, ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menyentil dahi anak tersebut hingga tersungkur, dan akhirnya terbangun. Ia menatap dingin anak yang mengucek matanya itu, ia tersenyum mengerikan dan berbisik pada anak tersebut.

" Kau tahu? Aku tak suka saat ada anak tertidur di kelasku, aku bisa saja memberimu hukuman Kim Jongin…" bisiknya.

Jongin membeku, ia masih membeku hingga Choi Minho pergi ke depan untuk menjelaskan materi tentang sejarah Korea.

" Choi Minho, aku ingin keluar. Aku tak ingin mengikuti pelajaran membosankanmu!" seorang anak berbadan tinggi dengan rambut pirang berkata pada Minho. Minho meletakkan bukunya, ia tersenyum manis pada anak tersebut, ia menendang sebuah bangku dan…

BRAK

Bangku itu hancur berkeping-keping. Dengan seringai, Minho menantang anak tersebut yang disinyalir bernama Wu Yi Fan. Semua anak kembali membeku.

" Silahkan, tuan Yi Fan… Kau tahu? Aku tak rugi murid bodoh sepertimu pergi dari kelas ini.. Jadi.. Silahkan pergi.." dengan sarkratis ia berbicara pada Yi Fan atau Kris.

" Kau…" Geram Kris. Ia akan mendekati Kris, jika saja Baekhyun tak menghalangi dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

Minho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menatap sekeliling dan kemudian berkata. " Ada lagi yang mau keluar dari kelasku?" ia tersenyum, namun senyum mengerikan. Semua anak menggeleng dengan wajah pucat. Minho kemudian tersenyum sekali lagi dan melanjutkan pelajaran, sepertinya ini akan jadi sesuatu yang menyebalkan bagi siswa dan siswi kelas 11.2 SM High School~

GREEN RAIN~~

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, semua anak berlomba keluar kelas demi membeli jajanan di kantin. Walau SM adalah sekolah yang terasingi, namun SM mempunyai fasilitas yang cukup bagi sekolah pinggiran. Namun, kelas 11.2 masih di dalam kelas saat Choi Minho, wali kelas baru mereka pergi, dan mengadakan rapat dadakan.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, Kyungsoo, dan anak-anak kelas 11.2 mengadakan rapat dadakan saat Choi Minho keluar kelas. Mereka semua membahas tentang wali kelas baru mereka yang tampak sangat kejam dan menyebalkan. Diketuai oleh Baekhyun selaku ketua kelas yang paling berisik, namun bijaksana. Ia kemudian menatap satu per satu murid dan memulai rapat aneh tersebut.

" Hei, kupikir Choi Minho itu menganggu hidup kita! Kalian tahu? Selama kita bersekolah, belum pernah ada guru seperti dia. Ya.. yang menantang kita! Aku membencinya!" Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

Seluruh murid mengangguk setuju dan menyuarakan suara seperti " Tentu saja, Choi Minho memang menyebalkan" atau " Kita harus memberinya pelajaran" atau " Ia bisa membunuh kita."

Kegaduhan terjadi di kelas tersebut, saat Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Kemudian Baekhyun menenangkan mereka dan kembali mengadakan sebuah ide gila.

" Bagaimana.. Jika kita mengerjai guru tersebut?" Baekhyun memberi saran. Semua anak tampak mengangguk kecuali 1.. atau 2 orang mungkin. Baekhyun yang melihat 2 anak tersebut tak mengangguk, mengeryit. Chanyeol? Kyungsoo? Apa mereka tak setuju? Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sibuk dengan alam fantasinya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan bukunya.

" Ck, kalian! Kalian ikut atau tidak?!" Baekhyun geram.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali membaca bukunya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan dunia fantasinya.

BRAK!

" KALIAN ITU BODOH ATAU APA, HAH?!" Baekhyun emosi.

Chanyeol yang kaget karena dunianya terganggu, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan geram. Ia kemudian mendekati Baekhyun yang menatap nyalang pada dirinya, Chanyeol menarik kerah Baekhyun dan kemudian membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

" Kau tau? Aku tidak bodoh, Keparat! MINHO BISA MENGUBAH KELAS KITA! KALIAN JANGAN MENURUTI EGO DAN EMOSI KALIAN BODOH! BANGSAT!" Chanyeol dengan emosi berkata seperti itu. Mereka semua terdiam membeku, termasuk Kyungsoo. Mereka kira Chanyeol itu orang autis yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, ternyata.. Chanyeol normal..

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun, setelah melepaskan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis dan bergumam.

" Kita lihat saja nanti, Park Chanyeol. Apakah kau bisa bertahan, eum?" Baekhyun menyeringai.

Dan, akhirnya rapat itu kembali dilaksanakan. Dan sudah diputuskan sebuah kesepakatan.

Target mereka: Choi Minho, dan Park Chanyeol…

Chanyeol berjalan di sekitar sekolah, ia masih emosi dengan apa yang Baekhyun rencanakan. Bagaimana bisa, seorang namja manis dan imut merencanakan sebuah kejahatan? Ia tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan di sekitar sekolah dan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya, ia masih berjalan di koridor dan bertemu dengan Suho. Malaikat kelas.

" Hai Chanyeol-ah! Umm.. maafkan Baekhyun atas kejadian tadi, ne? Kau tahu.. ia tak bermaksud.. ya.. aku tahu kan?" Suho tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasang tampang menyelidik, namun sedetik kemudian tergantikan oleh senyum polos 1000.000 voltnya. Ia mengangguk dan membuat kacamatanya turun. Benar-benar anak yang polos, pikir Suho. Suho kemudian membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah tempat, tempat yang Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Kamar Mandi Pria di Belakang Sekolah…

Tanpa Suho sadari, sepasang mata bulat menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan datar.

" Bahkan kalian bisa menikam teman sendiri." Lirih Minho dari atas gedung.

BRAK! Suho menendang pintu kamar mandi dan memasukinya, ia mendorong Chanyeol yang dengan polosnya tersenyum padanya. Kemudian, setelah dikira aman, Suho keluar dari WC dengan Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam. Tepatnya, Suho mengurung Chanyeol di kamar mandi…

KRINGGGG!

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua anak mulai memasuki kelas. Termasuk kelas 11.2. mereka terlah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Choi Minho, dan mereka memasang wajah kemenangan saat pintu mulai dibuka, namun…

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya dan memelototi Suho. Suho mengedikan bahu tanda tak tahu, dan sedetik kemudian. Choi Minho, masuk ke kelas itu dengan wajah tampan yang mengerikkan. Seorang gadis dengan rambut keriting gantung tersenyum manis pada Minho yang diketahui adalah senyum palsu.

" Umm Minho seongsaenim~" ujarnya manja.

Minho melirik gadis itu perlahan dan menjawab. " Ada apa, Krystal Jung?" balasnya dingin.

Krystal kemudian mendekati Choi Minho, dengan tampang menggairahkan dan baju yang terbuka 2 kancingnya. Ia semakin mendekat dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Choi Minho, rencana yang mulai sukses. Pikir semua anak di kelas itu.

" Eumm~ Bisakah kau membantuku dalam~ Emmm… Ini?" Krystal berkata manja dan mengelus daerah kewanitaannya, Minho menatap datar dan menjawab. " Sebaiknya kau duduk Krystal-ssi" Minho berujar dingin seperti biasanya.

Krystal tak menyerah, ia semakin mendesak Minho dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia mengambil botol parfum ( Yang sudah diisi dengan air cabai ) kemudian hendak menyemprotkannya pada Minho, namun Minho reflek menjauh dan mengambil semprotan itu. Ia menyemprotkan air cabai itu pada Krystal, dan sukses membuat gadis itu meringis karena matanya terasa pedas.

" ARGGHH MATAKU! TERKUTUK KAU CHOI MINHO! ARRGGGH!" Krystal mengerang kesakitan dan berlari ke luar kelas. Sedangkan Choi Minho menatap semua anak dengan tampang dingin namun mengerikkan miliknya. Ia menunjuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan menunduk. Minho menyeringai. " Kau, ketua kelas kan? Aku yakin, kau yang mencoba menjebakku. Kalian semua, aku menghukum Chanyeol dan.. Kyungsoo" Minho berucap dingin.

" Kalian harus membersihkan seluruh sekolah, sepulang sekolah. Tidak ada tapi-tapian.."

JEDARR!

Semua murid membeku, mereka terdiam dan… mengutuk Choi Minho dalam hati.

Berjam-jam terlewati, tak terasa akhirnya jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid berlomba untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali kelas 11.2 yang mendapatkan hukuman dari Choi Minho, membersihkan sekolah mereka.

" Huh, aku lelah! Ini karnamu Baekhyun!" Xiumin menggerutu, Baekhyun hanya menatap malas dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

" Umm… Baekki-ah~ Chanyeol bawa minum ini, untuk Baekki. Umm.. mian, Chanyeol tak bermaksud.. membuat Baekki dihukum. Mianhae~" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memberikan Baekhyun sebotol air isotonic.

Baekhyun menatap sinis Chanyeol dan menjawab " Pergi, bodoh!" Ujarnya kasar.

Chanyeol akhirnya pergi dan meletakkan air minum itu, Chanyeol terkadang membantu anak yan lain. Baekhyun melirik dari sudut matanya, kalau Chanyeol sangat ramah pada semua anak, dan mereka tampak menyukainya. Baekhyun hanya menyeringai dan bergumam sangat pelan. " Murid kesayangan Choi Minho? Lihat saja nanti pfftt" Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati.

Akhirnya, setelah hukuman dari Choi Minho selesai, para murid mulai pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Kelelahan tampak tersirat di wajah mereka. Termasuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan dengan lelah, ia tak menyangka akan se-melelahkan ini. Ia mempercepat langkahnya karena hari mulai malam. Ia berjalan berbelok ke gang rumahnya, dan… ia melihat para preman dan pemabuk berdiri dengan tampang menyeramkan. Ia berusaha tak menghiraukannya, namun ia ditarik oleh segerombolan brengsek itu.. dan..

" Hei manis, ayo bermain-main sebentar~ aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasa tubuhmu itu.. Eumm.. Slurppp" preman itu menjilat leher Baekhyun.

Airmata mulai meleleh, Baekhyun tak bisa melawan ataupun bergerak. Pergerakannya terkunci hingga..

BUGH BUGH!

" BERHENTI MENGGANGGU BAEKKI KEPARAT! LEPASKAN DIA!" Chanyeol datang dengan sebuah kayu besar. Para preman itu melepaskan Baekhyun, dan mulai mengeroyok Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak berusaha melawan, namun apa daya, Chanyeol kalah. Setelah puas, preman itu menjauh dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak babak belur sekarang.

Dengan iba, Baekhyun mengangkat dan memapah Chanyeol ke rumahnya yang terletak di ujung. Kini ia merasa bersalah.

" Aku pulang~" Baekhyun memasuki rumah.

Nyonya Byun tampak menyambut anaknya, dan kaget saat melihat anaknya bersama orang yang sudah babak belur. Dengan panic, nyonya Byun menyuruh Baekhyun masuk dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memapah Chanyeol yang meringis kesakitan, kini ia semakin merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbuat baik padanya, sedangkan ia? Berbuat jahat pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendudukan Chanyeol di kasur kamarnya, kemudian mengambil kotak obat yang sudah disiapkan nyonya Byun. Sedangkan, nyonya Byun sibuk memasak masakan untuk mereka bertiga.

Hening.

Keadaan tampak hening saat Baekhyun mulai menuangkan alcohol pada kapas, ia kemudian menyentuh kulit terluka Chanyeol dengan kapas itu, sukses membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun menangis melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini karenanya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir itu.

" Uljimaa Baekki-ah~ aku tak apa, tak usah menangis" Chanyeol tersenyum, dan membuat matanya menyipit di dalam kacamatanya.

" Umm… Yeollie~ maafkan aku, aku berbuat jahat padamu. Namun, kau selalu baik padaku.. maafkan aku Yeollie~" Baekhyun berujar lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sedikit meringis karena bibirnya sobek saat dikeroyok preman tadi.

" Ummm.. Ne~ Gwaenchanayoo~" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, ia kemudian menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya.

" Jinjja? Chanyeol ga marah kan sama Baekhyun?" Baekhyun berharap.

Dan sebagai jawaban, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Membuat kacamatanya sedikit turun, dan kemudian Chanyeol membernarkannya lagi. Saking senangnya, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis. " Baekki.. ugghh sesakk.. dan.. YAK! LUKAKUU! AW SAKIT! APPOOO!" Chanyeol berteriak. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia masih memeluk Chanyeol erat dan tersenyum di balik punggung Chanyeol.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol bersemangat. Ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis, sangat manis. " Yeollie~ kita sahabat sekarang, ne? Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu!" Baekhyun bersemangat.

Chanyeol membalas mengaitkan jari kelingking itu dan ikut tersenyum, sungguh ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan. " Ne! ayo kita berjuang Baekki! Dan tunjukkan pada guru galak itu, kalau kita bisa! Kalau kita mampu! Ayo! Aku ingin membuat sekolah terpencil kita menjadi sekolah yang hebat! Ayo Baekki berjanji!" Chanyeol berujar bersemangat.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama di malam itu, hingga nyonya Byun menyuruh mereka turun dan memakan makan malam. Malam itu, seorang guru galak telah mengubah kepribadian salah seorang muridnya..

Sedangkan di luar, Choi Minho tampak tersenyum sedikit melihat kejadian tadi. Ia rasa, ia mulai berhasil mendidik anak-anak berandalan itu. Dimulai dari ketua kelasnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menghilang di persimpangan gang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HUWAAA FF MACAM APA INII T^T MAAPKAN AUTHOR NEEE T^T Oh ya, kalau mau kasih saran atau lanjut review aja ne? author tunggu ide dari kalian wkwkwk xD habis lagi krisis ide nih hehehe xD gamsha^^


End file.
